Murasa Akasuki
Murasa Akasuki is a student in the Captured Killing Class and a participant of the killing game featured in[[Season 3| DRND: Season 3]].'' Her title is the Ultimate Vocal Impressionist. She was one of many students who were captured by Eclipse's lab branch, and put into a killing simulation that was hosted by King Operating System. History Early Life Murasa lived a peaceful and quiet life for most of her childhood, not having to worry about having too many issues. However, during her time at school, her grades weren't that great in terms of overall subjects, and her only talent really lied in using her voice. This caused chaos in her household, her father and mother both calling her 'useless' because all she can do is talk or imitate someone else. She was good at imitations from a very young age, and her parents said that 'if if weren't for the people around you, you would be nothing'. This upset Murasa deeply, and on that day she cried non-stop. This caused her father to get sick of the sound of her voice, often yelling at her to shut up. The Voice Nobody Heard When Murasa got a bit older, she decided that enough was enough and that she would leave her parents behind for good, and so she decided to live on her own. Her parents didn't care, nor did anyone at school care. She was on her own. It's worth mentioning that ever since the torment she received from her parents she decided to hide her 'real' voice, deeming it as something that's hideous thanks to her father getting so annoyed at hearing the sound of it. It's thanks to her parents that she doesn't even like the sound of her own voice, and decides to imitate someone else's instead. It is unknown who she mimics instead of using her own voice. She also doesn't like the way her parents used to compare her to the children of other people they knew. Present Day Murasa's current attitude has changed from what she used to be in the past. Instead of curling into a ball or cowering in fear, she's more open to expressing herself and often appears to be more cheerful. Although, the resentment towards her parents and the way they made her feel about the sound of her own voice exists. She continues to live by herself, and is well known for her ability to mimic the voices of other people and the sounds that some things can make. She is a lot more talkative than what she used to be, and takes pride in making people happy with her talent. One might say she has more of a multiple personality disorder, as internally she's more of a nervous wreck than anything thanks to what happened in her past. She's used to imitating the other people around her so much that she's become something she isn't (which later changes in the events of Season 3). Killing School Life Murasa was one of the 16 students who arrived in the killing simulation hosted by K-OS, rather confused as to why she suddenly woke up in a snowy, mountainous area at first. Monodora had greeted her and the other students, referring to the situation they're in as a killing game and that she and her fellow students are trapped here. Murasa was initially taken aback by this, and scared, because she's never been in such a dangerous situation with a bunch of total strangers in her life, and neither did anyone else (except from Shion). Despite the situation at hand, she tried her best to make friends with as many people as she could out of the other 15 students. The Talent Show The idea of a talent show was put forward by [[Sozokujin Furuya|''Sozokujin Furuya]] and a few others. Murasa decided that she would take part in it, showcasing her ability to mimic other people's voices practically perfectly. She and Jess (Hoshiko) were two of the main people who participated in the talent show during Chapter 1. A Cruel Fate When it was Jess' turn to show off her talent, Murasa and everyone else who turned up saw something disturbing: what was supposed to be a harmless talent show turned out to be murder, and Kai Counei, the Ultimate Courier, was killed before everyone's eyes. Jess laughed menacingly, as if to try and shift the blame to her. Her insanity only got worse as the Chapters went on. Much to Murasa's surprise, the one who killed Kai wasn't Jess, but rather Kohen. Jess took advantage of the fact that there was no accomplice rule, and since Kohen was the one who landed the killing blow, he was the one who was executed. She was extremely annoyed because of what happened, since this wouldn't be the first time Jess would try to mess things up for everyone. Just Leave It To Big Sis! During the events of Chapter 2, Sozo and Murasa had gotten rather open towards each other. Murasa took a liking to Sozo ever since they first met, she saw something special in him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Eventually, she admitted to Sozo about the things that happened in her household and why she doesn't like the sound of her 'own' voice. This saddened Sozo quite a bit, but he remained supportive of Murasa even despite her showing her true nature: her low self-esteem and nervousness. She was happy that Sozo accepted her for who she is, and even more so that he considered her a big sister-like figure. The two kept this relationship for the later Chapters, supporting one another when the times got rough. The Traitorous Sister After the events of Chapter 2's Class Trial, Murasa was shocked to find out that Shion was one of two killers that killed Waki Hakanashi, the Ultimate Abstract Artist. She was even angry towards her, because she doesn't understand why she'd do such a thing when she's got Sozo to look after. Murasa felt as though Shion didn't care about Sozo that much at all, just because he wasn't like his brother Kurou. She was also annoyed at the amount of pain that she brought Sozo by murdering Waki, but she was thankful that she left Sozo in her care from that point onwards. Sozo never got the attention that he deserved from Shion, hence why Murasa promised to give him the attention and care that he needs - and even be a better big sister than Shion. The Past Always Catches Up During the events of Chapter 3's Class Trial, she was rather surprised to find out that the one who killed Alyssa was Lucas, but even more so that Alyssa begged him to die. She was somewhat friends with Alyssa, but had no idea what the significance of the knife in the case itself really had. She never understood why two friends could do that to each other, either. Blindfolded Leading the Blind In Chapter 4, she and the other students witnessed the death of Avaron first-hand, and it was gruesome to say the least. During the trial, it was revealed that the killer was Koko of all people, someone who both Sozo and Murasa were good friends with, although all became clear when Koko started to give hints here and there. She couldn't understand why she did it, other than the vision that Koko saw of Avaron killing one of her friends, Kei Akagi, the Ultimate Architect. She wanted to protect him, and Murasa didn't grudge Koko for doing it. Flower's Rebloom Before the execution of Koko, Koko decided to resurrect Avaron, much to everyone's surprise. This meant that only one person died instead of two, and thus Koko was executed as gruesomely as every past killer. Murasa felt hurt by the fact that she lost another one of her friends, but she didn't let her sacrifice be in vain. She admired the fact that she wanted to protect her friends, even more so that she resurrected the person that she killed, Avaron Kimiku, the Ultimate Florist. The Clown's Last Party Trick Murasa was extremely surprised to find out that Hoshiko was killed during Chapter 5, especially the method through which it happened. She knew that it must have been some kind of trick, and it turns out that she set up the murder so that she died but someone else was the blackened. She was one of the first to see the body. It was later found out that Sozo was the killer, to which Murasa couldn't believe. She didn't want to believe that it was set up so that someone as innocent as Sozo could be the killer. She defended him until she gave in, and gave him one last hug before he was executed. However, Sozo's death never ended on a bad note, as even moments before he was about to be executed, he managed to make his 'big sis' smile despite being heartbroken on the inside. You're No King Anymore During the final chapter, Murasa was at her breaking point. She's seen her friends die, and even someone she saw as family. She and the other surviving students at this point were fed up of seeing their friends die, however neither she nor the others could've possibly thought that the killing game was a simulation - even more so that it was hosted by a robot that goes by the name King Operating System - or K-OS for short. Murasa and the other survivors tried to end the killing game on their own, but no matter what they tried to do they couldn't do it. What was even more disturbing was that the killing game was being broadcasted to the public, and since it was a simulation they all thought it was harmless, when the people inside it were torn on the inside after what happened to their friends. Eventually, Neapolitan and Monocrow arrived on the scene to help even the score and forced K-OS to start the vote. They could either vote for K-OS, and have no memory of what happened, and the game would continue or vote for Eclipse, and all of Eclipse would be killed, but they would be freed. The vote ended in a tie, and so K-OS and the simulation were both destroyed, and everyone who survived made it out alive. A Bright Future (Epilogue) Murasa was one of the few students who survived the Eclipse Killing Simulation and thus lives peacefully and remains in contact with the other remaining survivors. She secretly hopes that one day she finds Sozo alive so that she can take him in for real, no matter how unlikely that may be. She came out stronger than what she was when she first appeared in the killing game, thanks to Sozo and the rest of the friends she made along the way. Appearance Murasa's hair is mid-length and pink-ish purple, and she has blue eyes. Clothing-wise, she wears a hoodie that tends to be unzipped and is a similar shade of purple to her hair, with a white t-shirt underneath. She also wears a plaid skirt of a similar colour to her hoodie, and pink/white striped thigh-high socks, with a pair of brown shoes. Personality Murasa is a cheerful, talkative girl that enjoys meeting new people especially. She's caring, as well as deeply sympathetic with those who've had bad situations in their home life or with family as she's experienced similar events. This very fact alone is what had drawn her closer to Sozo, 'adopting' him as her 'little brother' and calling herself 'big sister' as a result. He was the family that she never had, and sought out to teach him everything that she could. Despite these postive traits, deep down she's still as much of a nervous wreck as she was in the past. However, Sozo managed to help her overcome her nervousness and low self-esteem during the events of DRND Season 3. Talent As the Ultimate Vocal Impressionist, Murasa is very talented at imitating other people's voices or sounds that she's heard. Her vocal chords are special, as she can replicate deeper, more masculine tones that would otherwise be very difficult for someone who is female. It has been confirmed that she can mimic anyone's voice or any sound within the constraints of her vocal chords just by hearing it once. She especially enjoys making people laugh or happy using her talent, as it gives her validation to keep doing what she does. She's well known in the area of voice acting because of her talent. She can also notice the slightest difference in someone's tone of voice just by listening closely. Relationships Family: Unnamed Mother & Father To Murasa, her family didn't exist. The fact that they didn't even care when she even had *some* form of talent alone was enough for her to think that, alongside the endless torment she received because her grades were average and weren't special. She was tired of being compared to other people, and wanted to be herself. This is the reason why she decided to leave her parents' home and live on her own, so she could be herself and be independent. Sozokujin Furuya Murasa instantaneously took a liking to Sozo the first time that she met him, mainly because of how innocent and cute he can be sometimes. Over the events of Chapters 1 through 5, the two got rapidly closer as they met up and interacted a lot, eventually having a sibling-like relationship that made Murasa very happy. She was happy to teach him everything she could, and she was often proud when Sozo did something smart during the trials. Although Sozo might not be confirmed to be alive like the other killers and victims, she still hopes that he is. To Murasa, Sozo is the family that she wished for and even more than that. She'll never forget the day she met him. Season 3 Killing Game Class: Shion Furuya Murasa initially thought Shion wasn't all that bad as a sister to Sozo, but once she was revealed to be the Chapter 2 killer that was entirely flipped on it's head, combined with what she heard from Sozo. She doesn't think that Shion was ever a good influence on Sozo, nor does she think that she was ever a good sister to him. Murasa reckons she could do a better job than Shion could, and that's fairly evident by the lengths she went to do everything she could for Sozo. She does admire that she left Sozo in her care, though. Jess Star (Hoshiko Watanabe) Originally, Murasa thought that Hoshiko was someone that she could talk to quite easily, until after the events of Kai's death and the Chapter 1 trial. Her feelings towards her got worse and worse, even to the point where she was genuinely scared of her because of how insane she was. Murasa also doesn't like Hoshiko that much for the way she set up her death in Chapter 5 which resulted in Sozo's death, because that caused her a great deal of pain whereas Hoshiko was still the same Hoshiko even after dying. Avaron Kimiku Whilst initially thinking that Avaron was a bit odd with her 'flower' problem, she started to take a liking to her since she started to change in the later Chapters and became a lot more approachable. Murasa likes Avaron despite her initial creepiness, and she's glad that she doesn't have the flower problem anymore. She supports her like the other survivors of Season 3. Koko Shibasaki Koko was considered to be one of Murasa's closer friends, as well as another person that Sozo could go to for help sometimes. Murasa liked the time that they had spent together, but didn't like the fact that she was the murderer of Chapter 4. She didn't expect that one of her closer friends would end up being a killer, which hurt her a fair bit, and also hurt Sozo too. However, she couldn't blame Koko for it since she was offered a chance to revive someone, and she managed to revive the person she killed and pass on the hint that she received from Monodora. List of Appearances * Danganronpa: Newly Despaired Season 3 Trivia * Murasa's first name stems from the word Murasakino, which roughly translates to Purple in Japanese. * The aforementioned first name also explains the amount of purples and pinks in her colour scheme. * Murasa is the first character to be played by CrashyBashy.